Lucky ones
by moonlight64
Summary: Red John and Jisbon! (I'd take the surprise away, if I'd say more! But please read it! It's really important that you don't stop in the middle! I don't like sad endings... ;D ) **third chapter rewritten!**
1. In your arms

**I wanted to write this one for over five weeks! :)**

* * *

She opened the door of her apartment and walked in. Careless she threw her jacket onto the cupboard and put her gun next to it. What a busy day! She just wanted to take a nice long shower and finally get a little sleep. She really was dead tired. They've had another case involving Red John. These always were the worst ones.

Slowly the hot water washed away the gloomy thoughts and the pain inside of her . She closed her eyes and enjoyed the water which heated up her body and her seemingly frozen heart. Her thoughts digressed to Jane. To her surprise he had been pretty well during the case! Not his usual Red John-madness… She wondered what he was up to. The only thing she could do was praying for his safety.

When she stepped out of the shower she realized that she'd spent more than one hour in her thoughts! She put her pajamas on and went to the kitchen to drink something, when she suddenly heard a quiet clink. She turned around only saw a devilish grin as everything went black…

When she opened her eyes again, she was laying in the middle of a dark room. Candles lighted the room up. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Pain flooded her whole body.

" Well, miss Lisbon; I'm a little disappointed in you. " At the sound of Red John's voice she shivered. But he wasn't done talking yet. " I always liked to think of you as a fighter. I thought you'd be more difficult to catch! And I'm disappointed in Patrick. His part in this game was to protect you. But obviously he failed. He didn't even care about you. "

Tears ran down her face. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Suddenly a door opened and Jane stormed into the room. Red John grinned and Teresa could see that he held a knife in his hand. " Welcome Patrick! Nice that you join our little party! " Laughing he put the knife to Lisbon's throat and made a little cut, just as big that blood streamed out of it. Hot tears still flooded her face, but she couldn't scream. She couldn't even breath. Jane just stood there looking at Red John. Completely ignoring that Lisbon laid only three inches away from him, he starred at Red John with colorless, black eyes.

" See; little Teresa here will die soon. Do you want to tell her anything? " He asked.

" I don't care about that. All I want is to kill you. " Jane whispered.

His words hurt Lisbon more than every physical pain she felt before. " Jane…" She cried, barely to notice.

" Be quiet. " Jane said without any emotion in his voice. Suddenly he had a gun in his hand. Lisbon was sure he hadn't had it before! He pointed it at Red John. But he just laughed, put the knife away from Lisbon and said " I won't give you the revenge. As my last punishment for you. Then I can say that I even won our last fight. " With that he cut his own throat. Lisbon was shocked as suddenly Jane stood in front of her. " This is all your fault. Trust me, I could kill you… " He whispered and walked away.

" Patrick! " She screamed desperate. " Patrick…"

" SShhhh! I'm here Teresa! Everything is ok! " He whispered in her ear reassuring.

She opened her eyes and looked into Jane's worried face. He held her close to himself and his shirt was wet from her tears.

" You ok, honey? " He asked protective.

" It was a dream? " Teresa asked with a shivering voice.

" Yea… What have you been dreaming about? "

" Red John. He killed himself after catching me. You were there and-and ignored me and… " Jane interrupted her. " That's nonsense and you know it. We caught Red John last year. He's in prison. He won't do anything to you… "

" That wasn't the worst part but that you said you could kill me and that's just my fault. You didn't care about me all the time…" She cried quietly.

" I'm sorry. I would never in my life cause you any kind of pain! I swear. " He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. " And of course there's the fact that we will be married in less than…" He looked at the alarm clock, "… seven hours."

She smiled happily and kissed him. " I can't wait…. "

" Me neither. "

* * *

**I don't know if I should write a wedding chapter for this story... I'd love to hear your suggestions! **


	2. A problem

**So... Here's the next chapter. I don't like it much, but it's just a filling chapter for the better ones :)**

**Hope you like it better than I do!**

* * *

When Jane woke up, Lisbon was still sleeping. He placed a little kiss on her forehead and left their house, just as they had planned it.

Two hours later Teresa woke up as well. The sun was shining onto her face. She smiled; it really was the day of her wedding! After nearly two months she still couldn't believe it. She was going to marry Patrick Jane, which was a sensation of its own. After standing up, she went to the kitchen. The house was empty and quiet without Patrick, but she knew that Grace would be coming soon. In the mean time she quickly took a shower. Just as she finished, the doorbell rang, so she quickly grabbed a towel and ran to the door.

" Hey , Grace! " She said smiling.

Grace hugged her and walked in. " Hey, how are you? " She already wore her elegant clothes for the wedding. "I'm so glad you choose me to help you! "

" I'm fine! Actually I'm more than fine! And I wouldn't want anybody else to help me. " Teresa smiled and closed the door behind Grace. She really was more than fine, she just couldn't put it in words. After she had offered Grace a cup of coffee, she put on some comfortable clothes and sat down next to Grace on the couch.

" Aren't you exited? " Grace asked wondering.

" No, not really. I mean it will end in a mess anyway, but I don't care… All that matters is that we are together. " Teresa answered. " So you still don't want to tell me where the wedding is? I know Patrick told you…"

" No, I won't tell you anything! You'll find it out soon! " grinned Grace. " So, we have to start now or we'd be running late! " She started doing Teresa's hair and soon continued with the makeup. When she finally helped her closing the sipper of the beautiful, but simple white dress, a single tear ran down her cheek.

" No, stop that! Why do you cry? It's a day to be happy! " Teresa asked caring.

" I'm just so happy for you! And… And I knew it from the first day I saw you two. You just belong together and finally … now…" She smiled and Teresa hugged her.

" Thank you, Grace. " She whispered. " C'mon, we have to leave! "

Soon they were sitting in Grace's car. " Where are we going? " Teresa asked. When she was honest with herself, she didn't want an answer.

" I won't tell you! It would ruin the surprise…" Grace answered. Suddenly her phone rang.

" Van Pelt? " It was Cho.

" Hey, Cho. What's up? "

" Is Lisbon with you? " He asked worried.

" Yea, we're heading towards the… place. Why? " Grace looked at Lisbon.

" So you're driving? " Cho asked impatient.

" Yes, Cho! What the hell is up?! " Even Grace became a little angry.

" Stop driving and I'll tell you. "

" Cho! " She sighed but stopped. They were on a lonely street, so nobody would care anyway.

" What's up, Grace? " Teresa asked wondering, but she got no answer.

" C'mon Cho! "

" Red John escaped from prison. " He said emotionless. The phone fell out of her hand and she just starred out of the window. Teresa laughed at her friend's weird expression and took the phone. " Cho, here's Lisbon. What have you done to Grace? "

" Ask her. " With that he hung up. ' What a coward' she thought.

In the mean time, Grace had woken up from her shock. " So… What do you say? "

" Tell me what Cho told you! " She still smiled, but Grace knew that the smile would soon disappear. She couldn't risk to ruin the day.

" He will be late for the wedding. " Grace said.

" And that was so bad that you got a shock? "

" You know me and my ambition. " She tried to fake a smile and obviously it worked.

" Yea, I do! " Teresa laughed. They went on and soon Grace stopped the car in the middle of a forest. She opened the door and stepped out of the car. So did her best friend.

" I must say it once more; you're so beautiful! " Grace smiled for real this time.

" Oh, thanks… " Teresa laughed and her cheeks got a pink colour.

Grace walked deeper into the forest with Teresa following her.

* * *

**Next one is comming soon! Do you want a next one after all?**


	3. Choose someone else

" Where are we going? " Teresa asked again.

" You're worse than Jane right now! You'll see it. " Grace looked around nervously. Red John could be everywhere and they still had a long way in front of them.

" Grace? Why do you look so worried? "

" Hhmm? Oh, nothing…" Grace answered quietly. " Ok, sooner or later you'll find it out anyway! Red John escaped… And I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to ruin your wedding! " Grace was totally desperate, but Lisbon smiled lightly and hugged her. " Don't worry, Grace… You didn't ruin it at all! Actually I knew about Red John since we talked to Cho. Whatever we do now, he will come and catch me. We will see what is the right thing to do then."

" How's that possible? " Wondered Grace.

" Grace, I live together with Patrick for over one year now. I learned his tricks a long time ago… "

Soon they went on walking. Actually it was a really nice day and the sun was shining through the green leaves. Everything was in perfect harmony. Suddenly someone held a knife on Teresa's throat. " Don't move! " Red John whispered. Of course she didn't, neither did Grace.

" Well, miss Lisbon; I'm a little disappointed in you. " He laughed.

The shock was written in her face. This couldn't be true… If someone had told her that one day she would be standing in the middle of a forest in a wedding dress, together with Grace captured by Red John, she'd have arrested this person.

But now this wasn't a dream. It was real; the wedding, the dress… But also Red John, the danger, the knife…

" Why are you so shocked, my dear? Don't tell me that you are scared, are you? Oh my cute, little Teresa… Patrick doesn't know how lucky he is, but if you ask me, he doesn't even deserve you… Enough flirted now. My dearest Grace, Teresa and I will leave now and if you want to follow us, you'd risk your friends life. I guess you don't want that.." He smiled and walked away, holding Teresa close. As soon as they had disappeared, Grace ran towards the others. The first one, she met was Rigsby. " Wayne! "

" Oh, hey Grace! Where's Lisbon? "

" Red John… He caught her. " She cried.

Rigsby hugged her tightly. " It's not your fault… "

" But we have to do something! Now! "

" Shouldn't we tell Jane? I mean, she's his wife… Or at least she will be soon. "

" I just hope so… Where is Cho? "

" He's with Jane… "

" Great, then we are alone… " sighed Grace desperate.

" No, you're not. " It was Jane.

" Jane?! Why the hell are you here? " Grace was shocked.

" To be honest, I never was away. I followed you and Teresa all the time… I know that's silly, but… " He was interrupted by Grace. " Stop that! It's not silly! Actually it is really sweet that you care so much about Teresa. So don't say anything else. "

" But that doesn't change the fact that Red John has kidnapped her. " Patrick blinked a tear away. " We have to do something! " His voice changed from painful to determined.

Soon Cho joined them. " Hey guys… Whatever you've planned to do now, I'm helping. "

So they walked to the place where Teresa got kidnapped and from there into the direction, Red John had been walking with her. It felt like they were walking for hours until they suddenly saw Teresa standing there. No sign of Red John. Just as they wanted to run to her, she screamed " Stop! Don't come any closer! "

First they wondered, but instantly stopped. In the next moment Red John stood right in front of them. " Hello Patrick " His voice was sweet and had a smile in it. " As you see I have your dear wife here with me. Unfortunately tears make her face less pretty, could you please ask her to stop crying? " Cho, Grace and Rigsby stood right next to Jane and pointed their guns at Red John. Suddenly and quickly he grabbed Graces' and pointed it at Teresa. Rigsby gave his gun to Jane, without Red John noticing it. He just slowly walked in her direction until he just stood right in front of her. " Oh, Teresa… You should've chosen someone else to marry. " He sighed.

" You " She whispered icy, " Should've chosen someone else to kidnap. "

Without turning her eyes away, she hit him on the shoulder with his own knife.

Just in time she jumped out of the way, so that Patrick could shoot him before he could reach for the gun. Groaning and sighing he fell to the ground. One second later Cho, Rigsby, Grace and Patrick ran over to Teresa. She just stood there, staring at the dead body of Red John.

" Teresa! " Grace yelled. Obviously that made her wake up. Patrick immediately took her in his arms. " It's over now, Teresa… He's gone forever. " He whispered.

While Cho, Rigsby and Grace ensured that some agents come and deal with the body, Patrick and Teresa just held each other tightly.

" We can postpone the wedding, if you want " Patrick said.

" No. Never! We would let him win… We just go on, like it was planned. He won't ruin the most important day in our life! " She smiled and quickly kissed him. " C'mon or we will be late for our own wedding…"


	4. The wedding

**After I rewrote the third chapter, here's finally the the fourth and last chapter :)**

**I hope you enjoy it ;D**

* * *

As the five of them reached a little river, everything around them was decorated. The place was flooded with sunlight and many people were there. To Teresa and Patrick it was the most beautiful place on earth. They were really running late, so they immediately started. It was short, but perfect at all, especially after all the stress before. Later, when the ceremony was over, Grace said to Teresa "C'mon! Everybody worried about you and now, after everything is over, I think you should say something before the party starts! "

" But nobody ever says something on a normal wedding!" Teresa sighed.

" What is actually normal with you two? " Grace smiled.

" Ok… If you want me to… "

Grace quickly told everybody to be quiet so that Teresa could start. The only problem was that she really had no idea what to say " So… First of all thank you for coming, we are really happy about that! After all what happened during the last hours, I can be really glad to stand here. " She smiled. " I think nobody expected it to end like it this. "

Quiet laugher went through the crowd. " So, enough talking-"

She was interrupted by Grace " I want to say something too! I'm so impressed of you two! You can still smile after everything that happened! But that's not everything; " She looked at Patrick and Teresa. " You two managed, about one year ago, to convince the boss that the rules don't count for Jane, so that you could be together. You had the courage to fight for your love, in moments when the rest of the world had given up. That makes you two special. Sorry for getting so dramatic, but I just had to say it. It's party time now! "

After everybody had went on talking and having fun, Teresa turned to Grace " Thank you… That was amazing, I never knew you were such a romantic! " She smiled.

" No problem. I was just in the mood for that… " Grace quickly answered. " You know that you have the first dance now, right? "

" Ha! I totally forgot that! " She laughed.

" C'mon, my dearest wife; you own me a dance! " Patrick took her hand and pulled her behind him. " What song are we dancing to, by the way? " She asked.

" Grace has chosen it… We'll see… " He smiled. A few seconds later she heard it; the song they danced to the first time; their song. " I should have known that she'd choose 'more than words'… " She sighed happily as they started dancing. Soon everyone around them seemed to disappear, just like at the first time. After several songs- and dances, it was already dark, everybody seemed completely happy.

" If we'd leave now, would anyone notice it? " Asked Patrick.

" We can't just leave! " Smiled Teresa.

" Why not? "

" Let's say not yet. "

When nearly everybody had left, Patrick started again " Can we leave now? "

" Why do you want to leave all the time!? That's crazy… "

" I just want to show you something special! "

" Oh, dear… If you want it that bad… Not longer than 10 minutes! "

Grinning he leaded her through the forest until they reached the edge. Stunned Teresa stopped walking. " How can there be so many stars in the sky tonight? "

" Because we're far away from the light of the city. It dark enough here to see them all…"

" It's beautiful… " She breathed.

" Not even close to you. " Smiled Patrick and gently kissed her on the forehead.

So they stood there, looking into the sky, not even thinking about how clichéd this was.

But after all, they really deserved their very own happy ending.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :))**

**xxx**


End file.
